Of Silver Moths and Golden Flames
by Erosu
Summary: Drabbles based on Gin and Rangiku's perspectives of each other. Things never spoken but should have been said. A happiness that should've been lived. He was attracted to her and would follow her like a moth to a flame
1. Chapter 1

I wanted to do this drabble but the main point is that I wanted to write about certain scenes and emotions I couldnt get to go over in my fic Paradise Lost. So for those that like my fic, this is its partner that goes along with it it. Although I warn you it will have the same dark/light elements of the fic so you have been warned.

Disclaimer :Do not own Bleach, Kubo does hopefully he does it for the best.

**Read and Review**

* * *

~Birthday~

* * *

"Happy birthday ta' me, happy birthday ta' me, oh happy birthday ta' me"

"Look that weird kid is singing to himself, he is so strange" a harsh whisper was overheard being exchanged as he passed by.

"Yeah, the accident isnt that he was born but that he survived past the first day" the rude comment reached him but he could care less for today was his birthday. Anything could happen.

"Happy birthday ta' me!" he sang louder causing them to flinch slightly.

He had a patched up knapsack with things he scavenged from the nearby town. All perfect items to celebrate alone in his shack, he entered the dark and dusty place lighting a small lamp by his sleeping corner. Emptying the sack he looked down and arranged the items in order. A week old daifuku still in its wrapping, several wooden animal figures and an incense stick he managed to steal at someones funeral. He figured if they were dead why would they need it, and one incense stick wasnt going to harm anybody.

"Well Gin, I have ta' say ya got yaself a pretty good set goin' on for ya birthday" he patted himself on his back and began to grab a pot and fry up the daifuku so its hardness can soften a bit.

While waiting for his treat to cool he lit the incense candle and whispered a silent prayer. His mother had taught him to make as many wishes as he could before the first ash of the incense stick fell to the floor. This year he had managed to make only three wishes.

As the stick burned out he collected the wooden animals and added them to his collection of carved figures. Some he made himself others he had managed to find or steal, but they all brought him some sort of company that he couldnt find with other people.

Gin took out the warm daifuku and hungrily took a bite, although it was a bit sour due to the fruit filling to being spoiled. He took a sharp dagger and carved into the wall another line, standing back he counted all the lines in total.

35.

"Thirty-five...thirty five years old" He sat back down and looked at his collection. He had all given them their respective names, his favored was a fox who bore a haunting smile.

"Ya know that this tha' firs' year I haven' included my Mama in my wishes" he looked directly into the fox.

"I wished every year that I would find 'er but like every year I just end up alone 'gain. I thought ta' myself that perhaps I could wish fo' somethin' else this year" He took another bite, his jaw crunching the contents loudly.

"I thought that maybe I could find a friend...a real one. Not like y'all that just sit there and stare at me while I talk. Someone who could actually like me, dont think that I'm too strange. Maybe someone ta care about...maybe they would care 'bout me. Someone like..." he paused as he looked away "Mama"

The figures remained as dead as silence, there faces fixed forward. It didnt matter if Gin would praise them or threatened them, their response would always stay the same.

"Think that's a wild wish?" he looked back at them. His head turning slightly.

"Yeah, I thought so too...but its my birthday and I gotta whole year 'front of me. Let see what happens"

As he continued to talk on his on the night descended quickly and he soon had to put out the lights less he wanted to attract the strangers of the night. He liked his special day to be as peaceful as possible.

Settling into his makeshift bed he turned one last time towards his inanimate friends. Curling up in a ball he whispered lightly.

"Ta be honest the real reason I want a friend is that I dont wanna spend 'nother winter huggin' myself. Gods know Im just skin and bones and maybe I could have someone soft and warm to keep warm with" He chuckled knowing that the cold winter months would soon descend.

As he closed his eyes one last time before the soft diziness of sleep would claim him he whispered to himself softly.

"Happy birthday, Gin"

"Thank you, _friend_"

* * *

This drabble will be done in Gin's and Rangiku's perspective seperately although some chapters will include their thoughts combined in certain themes.

I noticed that as I was writing the next couple chapters that some of the storyline will differ from my original story but not too much for I wish to keep the mood I created with the original fic intact. This story is just an extension to the story.

Feel free to leave a **review**, I would greatly appreciate it.

Happy Holidays!


	2. Run

This ended up being much longer than a drabble. But I felt it needed to be done. I never indulged much in Rangiku's past and this is my version of it. I find it fitting for her, especially the issues she will deal with as she grows up.

I am glad some of you like the first chapter. I hope this one doesnt discourage you.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Bleach, Kubo Tite does.

**Warnings**: Some mature elements and angst.

**Read and Review**

* * *

~Run~

* * *

"She is so pretty isn't she?"

"Yes, I've never seen hair so golden like hers, and eyes so blue you think you were looking at jewels"

She heard their comments and it made her hide inside the large home at once. The smell of sweat and other foul things never bothered her for she was born into that world, and she was afraid that she would eventually become it.

"Girl, come here. Been lookin' for you. Come here and clean up this mess!" a low growl erupted from a stout man's mouth. His appearance was ghastly but his commands could not be ignored. She ran at once towards his direction and entered the room he directed to her in.

She looked inside and the sight of a naked woman obviously under the effects of potent drugs sprawled on the bed with sheets and clothes tossed everywhere. There was so much dirty things that she wished not to touch but modesty was a virtue that she never acquired.

Reaching a pail of cold water she dipped a sponge in and gently washed the woman. Ridding the fine sheen of sweet and dirt off of her, she stirred languorously as the cool sponge brought relief to her overused flesh.

"Wake up Ayaka, you must wake up. The boss wont like it if your still like this" her gentle plea reached the womans ears and her heavy eyes fluttered open to meet hers.

"Beautiful Rangiku...oh I am so tired. Tell him to send me another tomorrow" she was obviously not analyzing the situation she was in. She had no free will to command over her position.

"You know you cant say no...you have to go back out and be presentable" she shook here but her body remained numb and listless.

Feeling a slight panic she sped out and reached a nearby room unaware that there were already someone occupying it. As she was about to open the curtain she heard the harsh grunts of a man, and the slick slapping sounds of flesh smacking against flesh, she immediately stood still.

After an eternity passed by she finally heard the sounds of shuffling clothes and soon the curtain slid open and a tall man walked out without passing a second glance at the girl. Peering inside she saw a slender woman washing herself, her long cascading tresses flashed golden under the sun.

"Mama, come quick. Ayaka is ill again she will not rise. I am afraid the boss will beat her again. You must help mama" she went to gather her mother's clothes and helped her tie her sash. The woman nodded at once and collected her money, hiding it into a small coin purse.

The woman swiftly entered the previous room and began flushing the spent woman gently with the cool water from the pail. Rangiku watched back as her mother brought life back into the woman, after a couple of minutes she managed to bring the woman up and helped her into her robe.

"Thank you Kikuye..." she staggered to say the next phrase but found it difficult to put sentences in order. The older woman patiently helped her walk back to the front, the young child following behind.

Going back outside there was a small line of men waiting for the women to arrange themselves accordingly. She saw several men eye her with a gleam that made her flesh crawl, her mother seeing this hid her from view.

"Rangiku go back inside, my love" she kissed her on her cheek and her daughter obediently went back in and hid herself in her cubby hole. Small handmade dolls littered around her and she picked one up and started to pat it softly gently humming a small tune as she blocked out the world of sin from the outside unaware of the brusque man staring at her hungrily from behind.

The women all gathered around a large table, Rangiku slid between two young women and began to pick out her food. Her mother came soon and gently motioned the women over to make room for both her and her daughter, dinner was always an hour to look forward to for it was the only time of day that all the women could stop and rest while casually exchanging gossip. In this cathouse it was easy to remember everyones names since everyone was named after a flower, she was told that her name was the most noble and pure.

"Kikuye, I need to speak to you" the familiar raspy voice bellowed from the heavy set man as he grumbled at the woman.

Rangiku clung to her mother but her soft reassuring hand clamped over hers as she slid away elegantly the deafening silence of the other women made her steps towards the man even more slower. As she dissappered into the darkness thats when the chatter of voices commence anew.

"Did you see, I managed to snag a shinigami today. Said he was from the 6th division" a woman prided among the others, obviously proud in having to have slept with an affluent type of client.

"Sure I seen that man before and he aint no shinigami, Hinata. He probably stole that uniform and just told you some silly lies" the woman in front of her snickered causing the other women to laugh.

"At least I wasnt stuck doing dogs like you, Kaede" the smart remark caused the other woman to huff in annoyance. The other woman howled in laughter and started drinking a sour drink that they called Sake, Rangiku did not like it because it usually caused all the women to behave erratically or fall into a stupor that was difficult to get out of. She was glad her mother never consumed that toxic beverage.

"Ne, Rangiku you grown up to be so lovely. Dont grow up too quick though because you might end up like us" one woman chortled carelessly making the other women throw daggers in her direction.

"Watch you tongue Fukiko, you know she is too young to understand those things and besides Kikuye will never allow it. She is after all earning the most so she has more favor over certain decisions" the woman beside Rangiku said in a serious tone.

"Thats not what I heard. I heard the old man say that the best mistake he's done is let Kikuye keep Rangiku and not flush her out like the other pregnancies" A loud gasp was followed after the scandalous piece of information was revealed.

"Kikuye is just lucky that she didnt show until it was finally too late to do anything about it. Those big breasts of hers is what took the attention off her belly, I think" everyone stood dead silent until one woman sucked her teeth.

"Your just spiteful because you baby had to be flushed out, you know while you live under this roof you can never have a child so you are saying these horrible things in front Rangiku. Try saying those words in front of Kikuye..." the woman cried out. Rangiku immediately put her hands over her ears, not wanting to hear the screaming match that would ensue.

"Kikuye is being told of this right now! Why would I be jealous if her daughter will end up a whore like all of us! You see it, you all see it. Her body is getting curvier, her breasts are growing. She even started her monthly courses!" Rangiku decided she couldnt take any more and ran out of the dining area and went to go find her mother hoping she could dispel the lies.

She came close until she heard the loud sobs of her mother in their room.

"You cant do this, she is only a child. I beg of you please spare her" the pitiful sob wretched from her throat but the man came closer to her booming his authority.

"Silence, I will have none of it. It is time, I have men willing to pay me handsomely for the girl's virginity and she will no longer be just a useless mouth to feed" his harsh manner scared the young girl to the core.

"She is not useless, you know she is special. She has powers you can see it, she worth more than this" her cry landed on deaf ears.

"She is worth more with her legs spread and her back on a bed!" he snapped causing the woman to stifle another sob.

"Please, if its money I will work double. Just dont sell her, she is just a-" a harsh slap from the man's cruel hand stopped her plea instantly. Rangiku flinched as soon as she heard the sound.

"Money? You dont even have the money to pay me back that damn midwife I got you when you gave birth to her like a sow!"

When her voice seemed to lose its momentum did he continue.

"Next week she will be put outside and the highest bidder will have her. And thats the end of it" He went forward to leave, Rangiku quickly went to hide as he slid the curtain back and stomped out into his room.

Going in quickly she went to collect the broken woman. She tried not to cry as her mother held her tight and sobbed into her clothes. Their appetites long gone they crawled into bed and Rangiku waited patiently as her mother stopped crying.

Warm hands woven tight around her, Rangiku's head laid on her mothers heavy bosom, her heart beating fast.

"Dont cry Mama it will be alright..." she went to touch her mother's long golden tresses, slightly envious in wishing she could possess such beautiful waves. Her mother wiped her tears away and kissed her forehead. She whispered in her ear how special she was and how she would allow no one to harm her.

"Let us sleep now, Rangiku. Tomorrow before the sun rises we will run away, I wont let anyone touch you" it was the final words she said until Rangiku's world enveloped in the blanket of sleep.

At the first signs of dawn Kikuye gently nudged her daughter awake and Rangiku remembering the events of the night before quickly stood up in alarm.

"Get ready, put on some clean clothes" Rangiku nodded her head and went to put on a clean robe but soon her mother disapproved of the color and made her wear another one that was pale green and plain. She wondered why her mother would want her to wear such a drab garment.

"The less noticible you would look my love, now here is a coin purse. Inside is enough money for you to escape and live far far away from here" Rangiku did not like the words that she just heard. Her eyebrows clenched together.

"What do you mean Mama, I thought you said you were going to come with me?"

"I cant my dear, it will be too dangerous if we both would leave. They will never stop looking for us, at least with you they will let it go but if I were to run away with you they will hunt us down and our fate will be worse" Her mother could not stop the river of tears that was soon flowing from the girl's sky blue eyes.

"Dont cry, it will be alright. This is the most I can do for you Rangiku, I wish I could've done more but fate has not given me the opportunity to do more. I am sorry I failed you as a mother" Soon she couldnt hold back her own tears and they joined her daughters.

"Mama you didnt fail me, please come with me. I cant go without you"

Her mother shook her head furiously, her hands went to grab her slender wrist and she guided her to the window for it was easy enough to crawl through.

"You must go, and dont turn back. Run as far to the other districts as you can, the money should last you a little while so keep it safe" the woman spoke rapidly as she helped push her daughter through the frame. The girl whimpered as she didnt want to leave her mother.

"Mama please dont make me go...I am scared" she was afraid and once her feet touched the ground below she went back to clutch her mothers hands.

"Rangiku, go and run. Remember dont trust anyone, If you must hide, hide alone. Stay away from everyone especially men" The words sunk deep into the girls mind as she remembered the last words that came out.

"Where am I to go?" she looked out and noticed few people buzzing about and her mother knew if they would see her they could catch her. She soon let go.

"Far away, Im sorry Rangiku but this the only thing I can do" It broke her heart to have to leave and shut the windows, her daughter ran up and began to bang loudly on the frame crying for her mother to open. She was so afraid and alone, the idea of leaving her only comfort terrified her.

"Hey look its a little girl, looks like she is running away. Go tell the boss" at the sound of those words it made her blood freeze. Instinct took over and she sped out into the fields, remembering the words of never looking back.

She never ran so quick in her life, her heart was beating hard like a drum as it pumped the blood into her legs, adrenaline kicking in giving a speed she never knew she possessed. When she reached a forest she didnt stop, afraid that the men would still run after her.

"Keep running, dont turn back" she told herself. She jumped over reeds and thicket and she lost her sandals along the process but she didnt stop for a moment.

"Keep running, hide alone..." her lungs began to burn with exhaustion but she didnt pause. Time seemed to move still.

"Keep running, trust no one..." Rangiku's body began to slow down as she began to feel faint and dizzy. Overwhelmed with all of the events she spun in circles in the heavy grass. Her world began to darken but she couldnt stop moving her feet.

"Dont stop, dont trust no one" she chanted in slow breaths.

"Especially...the men" her feet couldnt go on anymore and she finally collapsed on herself. Losing consciousness before her cheek touched the moist dirt.

"_Keep running away..."_

* * *

Next chapter will have their fated meeting. Enjoy


	3. Friend

The busy chatter of the streets were louder than he could handle, some were talking about him others about nonsense either way he hated it.

"Dang it, this blows" he really did not like having to go into the town but he had new money to spend wanted to buy something to eat preferably. After finally deciding on which shop to enter he chose to go inside a fruit shop where they had a nice variety of fruits both fresh and dried he could chose from. The long line from the vendors corner was not a good sign and he sighed loudly signaling his impatience.

"What's going on? That girl looks lost" one boy told his companion as she looked over and agreed with him.

"Yes it's like she doesn't know what to pick. She is keeping up the line" the girl's comment irked his attention and he craned a neck over to see who was at the front. A small girl with yellow hair cropped at her neck had her back turned towards him as the vendor crossed his arms in front of her waiting for her to finally make her choice.

"Come on kid your holding up my customers so what will it be the plums or the strawberries" the shopkeeper growled through clenched teeth.

"Um..." she continued to look undecided as het attention swung back and forth between fruits.

"Ya know I personally wouldn't pick plums, but the strawberries lookin' mighty nice this season" Gin had walked over and stood by her side, she stifled a small gasp as she didn't sense his presence the small eruption of spiritual pressure made his eyebrow go up.

"Hey kid no cutting, go back to the end of the line" the shopkeeper now grew impatient at both of them.

"I'm just helpin' her buy. There ain't no law against that is there?" Gin replied nonchalantly as he looked back at the girl. She seemed to fidget standing next to him as she avoided meeting his gaze, her hair covering most of her face he could only see a button nose and rosebud lips.

"Um...I'll pick the strawberries, um I mean the apples" she looked indecisive. The shopkeeper couldn't care less and sighed as he took the apples and wrapped them in a bag putting it on the counter.

"Alright that will be 15 kan" his hand stretched over. She looked at him now bewildered as both males noticed that the price seemed more than expected.

"Now wait a minute, since when were apples 7 and a half kan a piece? That don't make sense the guy down the corner sells them at just 2 kan a piece" Gin saw the unfairness in the owners fixed price.

"Hey kid no one was talking to you so let the girl pay and go back and mind your own f'ckin business" his vulgar language made the girls breathe hitch slightly. She soon felt a tingling sensation that stimulated the nerves on her body it was a feeling had she never felt before and it seemed to come out of the tall boy beside her.

"Look ya obviously rippin' her off and I ain' goin' ta stand back and let ya do that..." the venomous tone from his voice made her afraid. She did not want a fight to break out and soon looked down feeling helpless. Noticing this Gin felt slightly agitated in her feebleness.  
"Hey aren't ya goin' say somethin' or ya goin keep standin there lookin' lost" he edged closer making her feel trapped. She broke under pressure and soon whipped back.

"Shut up! No one told you to help me!" she yelled out to as she briefly turned towards him and he stood astounded as an angry flash of blue eyes met his fox like expression. He noticed her beauty instantly and it dulled his senses.

Small hands went to grab the apples as she jetted out of the shop in a flash leaving people surprised. The owner immediately screamed out for someone to stop her but everyone remained dumbfounded. He gritted his teeth and rounded at the boy.

"Your going to pay for that you fox faced brat, little cunt just stole my apples thanks to you and now your going to pay" he was going to go around the counter but Gin laughed loudly unafraid in the man going towards him.

"I ain't payin' ya jack. Watcha goin' ta do 'bout it" he waited as the tall man approached him with a stick held upright in one hand ready to swing. Gin just threw his head back wildly as he laughed making the man even more infuriated.

"Ya gotta be kiddin' me. Just ta be nice I'ma knock ya out with what I like ta call a one-hitter quitter" he naturally let his spirit pressure flow and opened his eyes. He noticed the fear instantly and swung.

The crowd went wild as the shopkeeper laid unconscious on the ground. Taking advantage of the situation they began to loot the place of all it's produce, with Gin just taking several bags of fruit with him.

"Now that was too easy..." he chuckled to himself as he walked out unscathed and more people came rushing through the store hopping to get a share in the spoils.

As he passed by he noticed several shinigami walking towards him and it made him freeze. His flight instincts kicking in he quickly went to go hide in an alleyway and duck behind some crates.

"You sense that?" one loud man said to another.

"Yeah, that seems to be what we are looking for, go scout for whoever caused that spike to happen" the tallest man in the middle commanded the other three to go. Gin didnt want to stay in town a minute longer and soon creeped out into the forest.

When he reached his shack he sighed loudly hoping he had managed to get away. Reaching for several bags he went to go see what he managed to pick up.

"That was really close, let's see what I got in here..." he looked in each bag some making him roll his eyes and others making him smile contently until he reached a prized item.

"Oh sweet Hoshigaki!" he found his favorite treat in the bag and quickly pulled out the dried persimmon to consume it. It's sweet cinnamon flesh brought joy to his taste buds. After eating several he left the remainder in the bag and went to eat the other fruits.

When he filled his stomach with fruits he laid down rubbing his stomach. Feeling full he felt the itus kick in closed his eyes deciding to take a small nap.

"Wake me up in an hour ya guys" he announced to his wooden friends before dozing off.

More than an hour passed and soon the cold chill of fall pricked his skin and he soon stirred groaning as he rose.

Noticing how the sun had passed over the sky he huffed at his wooden fox.

"I told ya to wake me up in an hour...not three hours! Dang, can't depend on ya fo' nothin' " getting up he went for his sandals and went to collect the wood for warming his cold night.

The sun was still up but the chill of autumn signaled an incoming cold winter. He went in search of wood and climbed up through a hill and found several twigs behind a large bush. The voices of men soon caught his attention.

"Here you go Lieutenant Aizen" the man's voice was familiar and Gin peered though a small hole and saw the three shinigami from before bowed down to a taller man in front. His pleased expression soften after reaching out for a small glowing orb. Gin felt something come out of the glowing sphere, something powerful yet mysterious.

"The girl proved to be useful. Her powers made it change" he stated further towards his superior.

After analyzing the object some more a smile arose the man's face his brown hair waving in the wind. He was handsome and kind but Gin could sense something sinister behind that placid smile.

'That guy must be...the boss" Gin whispered to himself. He soon heard a small groan and his eyes focused on a girl laying on the floor, he recognized her delicate features instantly. His mind put the pieces together and he realized they had done something very bad to her.

She laid there near death. Her robes in tatters, her face slightly bruised. His anger rose for how could they harm something so beautiful and delicate, she was innocent. She did not deserve whatever they did to her.

"The girl will die any way...move on to the next district" their leader announced and handed back the orb. Taking it graciously they bowed deeply before flash stepping away. Gin's eyes opened to catch one last glimpse at the man before he could disappear. His image forever imprinted in his mind, burning into his memory for eternity.

"He's the one I gotta...kill" and in that moment they all left leaving him alone with the girl.

He noticed how weak she was as he descended down the hill and he reached into his bag that held all his persimmons and reached one out to her.

"Eat up" he looked at her softly.

She turned her neck slowly to him and tried to nibble on the strange fruit she was offered.

"If ya collapse due to hunger, you must have powers" his smile grew wide, she did not show any sign of fear as he bent closer.

"You too?" she wondered.

"Yup, me too. Ichimaru Gin, nice ta meet ya" he flashed his kindest smile, she looked over and paused after taking another nibble.

"Gin..." she whispered, his ears wrung at how softly his name flowed out her lips. The sweetest and most natural sound he had ever heard, his heart softened.

"That's a weird name..." she followed.

Her comment made him fall forward, true he had known he was strange but her opinion seemed to have a greater impact than others. He just laughed and sat down beside her as he fed her more persimmon, she took bigger bites and he waited until she had her fill.

"And your name?" his question made her look away as if she was reluctant to answer.

"I told ya my weird name, ya can tell me yours" he persuaded her lightly.

"Matsumoto...Rangiku" she responded. He found her name so fitting, like the royal flower. She was beautiful, clear blue eyes so innocent and pure. Full pink lips that was complemented by a beauty mark below it. His eyes went further down and titled slightly at noticing that compared to most girls she was an early bloomer with slanted hips and soft peaks that signaled her body was developing more womanly.

Black and blue prints at her thighs made his back molars grind harshly. She had been defiled and left to die, his vow for vengeance growing with each passing minute.

"It hurts...everywhere. It hurts" she cried out softly. He found her so pitiful, he went slowly to pick her up. And sat her by a stump, her arms still clung to him.

"Let me give ya a piggy back ride" he turned so her body landed on his back and he lifted her up. She weakly wrapped her arms around his neck and shoulders. Her soft skin tickled his, he could smell her pleasant scent.

When they reached his shack she began to panic and soon struggled against him. She fell on the floor and began to scramble out, he went to pick her back up, his face towards hers. He opened his eyes slightly to reveal his concerned gaze.

"Relax I ain't gonna hurt ya I promise. Trust me please, ya can rest in my home" his words somehow got to her and she nodded her head slowly.

"You promise?" she sounded scared he returned his smile. And hooked his pinky to hers

"I swear it. Cross my heart, hope ta die...stick a needle in my eye" his heart lightened to hear her giggle. A small ray of sunshine poked through he found her laughter irresistible he wished to hear more.

As he brought her inside he laid her down to sit against the wall. Gin went to sit beside her as he watched her eyes roam around the empty room. He showed her where he cooks his meals, his sleeping space near the fire and his 'friends' he brought them all so she could have a closer look at them.

"Ya see this one is my favorite. His name is Gintoki" she smiled at his collection and her hands went to one that was in the figure of a cat.

"And this one?" she asked quietly.

"This one's a troublemaker. Always playin' with Gintoki's tail. I named it Akame" her smile only widened she played it it's hard features.

"Ya can have that one if ya like..." he offered. She looked at him surprisingly.

"Really?"

"Yeah sure...why not I got more" he scratched his head as he looked at his other animals.

"Thank you..." she began stoking the inanimate creature.

"I use to have dolls...I loved dressing them up and playing. They were my only friends I had" she confessed. He would never believe such a pretty girl like her wouldnt have any friends. He noticed her state and soon got up to go outside. She looked frightened so he told her he was only getting a pail of water he keeps in store.

Bringing the pale of water back in he set it over the small fire he started when he entered and waited for the water to warm. He brought forth a wash cloth and then took the water off the fire and brought it over to her. Dipping the water in the bucket he tested it's temperature, swirling it around he squeezed the cloth as he pulled it out and began washing the dirt off her face. She stood still at the warm touch and then tears began to flow from her eyes as he continued to lean closer to her, Rangiku's eyes were lost in tears as she stared at her cat.

Gin did not ask why she cried. It was obvious as all he could do was wash the tangible mess they left on her but he couldn't clean the bruises or scars that had marked her body. He washed her arms, taking note on her torn sleeve. He used the utmost care in washing her legs, going down to caress tiny feet that felt like silk above his palm.

Rangiku did not struggle. He surprised her when he wiped her tears away. "Ya look pretty, even when ya cry. But I prefer it if ya smiled"

"Why are you so nice?" she waited for him to tell her it was because she was pretty.

"Because it looks like ya need a friend. And maybe I could be the one for ya" Gin's answer blew her away. His grin was wide and clear, although he seemed strange his genuine kindness was nothing unfamiliar.

"Ok, we can be friends..." she gave a shy smile that made her tears stop. Gin thought she truly looked like her namesake, such a beautiful flower. Even though her petals are plucked and ripped she still retained a timeless allure.

"Thats great, Im glad we are friends" He offered her more fruit to which she was not shy in taking, quickly taking big bites into a smiling mouth.

They laughed on into the night, playing with their wooden animals. For the first time Gin had felt something born from his heart, a feeling that had made him feel alive in this unforgiving world. He had found some one to care about and with time he hoped she would care about him. But like a flower he would tend to her, feed her and protect her. For now he had found a friend in something so beautiful he found it hard to believe.

"_Rangiku...such a beautiful name_" he thought to himself.

* * *

I am glad for those who reviewed my fic, I wish to hear more feedback for they are what makes my muse happy and content. I promise to deliver more work. By tomorrow I will post Rangiku's side of this fated meeting


End file.
